


And the Darkness Behind Us

by kryo8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Fae & Fairies, Fae Opal, Insecurity, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust Issues, fae bede, kinda lackluster ending sorry :/, oh boy here we go again, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryo8/pseuds/kryo8
Summary: Hop finds out Bede's secret.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	1. Control

It was dark. Pitch black, with dim rainbow light cast down from the mushrooms of the Tangle. Mysterious, danger lurking around every corner. Impidimp were running around, shrieking into the unknown. Just the way he liked it.

Deep breaths, in and out, just like she taught him. Let the power course through his veins, tickle him in his fingertips. Welcome it like an old friend, back for another conversation of magic.

He raised his hand with bated breath, and guided the power up. Up to the top of his finger, then down again. Streams of blue and pink light sent brilliant reflections throughout the little grove. It curled around his arms, straight back into his torso, a warm feeling bleeding into his soul. Like a nimble serpent, it coiled downwards to his feet, dispelling itself back into the enchanted soil of the Tangle.

Bede puffed out a huff of air, internally praising himself. That was way better than last time. He didn’t even destroy anything, he had all of the power under control, just like Opal told him to. For the past few months he didn’t even go out of the Tangle, too busy easing into his transformation into fae. That was an experience he never wanted to repeat, it was that horrible. But now it is finally paying off. Fairy boot camp, the long, agonizing tea parties, and the grueling lessons in spell casting. At least he can check off ‘String Projectile Manipulation’ off his painfully long list of spells he has yet to learn. The only thing that is still keeping him sane, is the fact that he has time. Opal will still be able to help him for a long while, even after retirement. All that is just for show. As far as Bede knows, Opal might not even die, he doesn’t know how all this fae shite works.

Every now and then, he thinks of the life he had before the fae. Before Opal. His team filled with different faces, his days filled with different voices. He doesn’t remember most of it, just enough to know the gist of what happened to him, thanks to the fairy magic that currently muddled his brain. But, there were memories one could never forget, even when hidden deep within their head. Short brown hair and an equally short temper, food fights outside of a red tent. Soft eyes, hats, and meaningful conversations under the moonlight. Black and pink, clashing in a beautiful way, and days filled with paint on their skin and music jammed in their ears. And finally, the clearest one, purple waves and striking golden eyes, endless discussions about the newest things the two found interesting. Yes, those were the people he was doing this for, those were the ones he was willing to sacrifice the comfort of ignorance for. Happy days he would hold in his soul for all eternity. Moments he would replay after a violent nightmare, or a striking loss. Thoughts like those could very well distract him, make him lose control, but they also grounded him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he worked.

He took a deep breath, and began the cycle of magic anew. In and out, up and down, round and round. Repeat. Brown hair, soft words, clear laughs and golden eyes. Calm, tranquil, he could really stay like this forever. Flowing in the sea of power, but not drowning. Barely above the surface, but not dying. He let the magic wash over him. Over, and over, and over, and over-

“Bede?”

Suddenly all of the waves crashed around him. The sea bucked wildly, disregarding his attempts to stay afloat. The winds picked up, whistling warnings to him as they passed. His head was pulled underwater, deafening noise making it impossible to remain peaceful. Exactly what he feared would happen, happened. He lost control.

“W- wha… who?!” he gasped out as he whipped his head around to see who exactly had interrupted something so sacred as magical practice.

Purple waves, golden eyes, teasing smirks. Purplewavesgoldeneyesteasingsmirks-

In blind panic, a ray of pink light shot out at the source of Bede’s distress. Hop. Giant hands of power began to throw Bede around, like a ragdoll, making him stumble about, shooting everything in sight. His mind was in disarray, completely in the hold of Bede’s untrained fae power. Useless.

Hop stares, numbly. Why won’t he do something? Bede wants to scream, wants to tell him to run, get help, submit to him-

No. No. Nononononono this can’t be happening. This is not real. He has to get out of his head. Get out. Get out. Get out.

It all stopped just like it began. In an instant. Bede’s body was laying on the ground, soft moss tickling his nose. He splayed out his hands, feeling for anything to ground himself with. A rock. Perfect. He grasped it tight, running his thumb over all the sharp edges, which soothed his frayed mind. Slowly, he raised his head. Opal was definitely not going to be pleased by this. Also, why was there so much noise around him?

His eyes met gold ones. Oh right, Hop. Bede can’t have him seeing him like this. He isn’t ready to answer for his silence, at least he thinks that’s why Hop decided to venture as deep into the forest as he did. Crap.

“And you can do _magic?!_ What the fuck Bede? Honestly mate I am literally _researching_ that topic! Do you know how much time you could’ve saved me? Also, if I start getting heart problems from you nearly _murdering me_ with fucking magic, then I swear Bede, I am suing you-“

“What are you doing here?” Bede grits out, cutting off Hop’s angry rant.

“Huh?” Hop tilts his head to the side. ‘Cute,’ Bede’s subconscious supplied. ‘Shut up, not now,’ Bede snapped back.

“You know what, never mind, just forget you _ever_ saw me like this. And don’t poke your filthy hands into the subject of magic. It doesn’t do good for people who have no ties with it to involve themselves. Just- go. Leave. Pretend this never happened,”

“So you’re just going to throw me out without telling me anything?! Come on, you at least owe me an explanation!” Hop exclaimed.

“I don’t owe you anything,” Bede sharply turned his head “And don’t you _dare_ follow me,” 

He stepped into the deeper parts of the Tangle, slowly shaking his head before breaking out into a sprint.

As for Hop, he did the thing he thought most sensible people would do. He followed Bede deeper into the unknown.


	2. Sweet the Evening Air of May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop continues into the Tangle.

Hop’s lungs burned, his legs barely dragging along the dirt path of the Tangle. After nearly tripping on a Morelull for the fifth time, he decided to stop for a minute. Peeking ahead, he saw a flash of pink disappear behind a tree. Oh damn, since when does Bede run so fast?

Hop stretched his back and huffed into the cold air. For the first time since he began to chase Bede, he looked around. Colorful mushrooms glowed in nearly every corner, some so tiny he nearly mistook them for a Pokemon, and some so massive his head didn’t even reach the top of them, and he was pretty tall, thank you very much. Hop cautiously walked up to one of them, and stretched out his hand, fingers meeting with the strangely smooth texture of the fungus. Suddenly, blinding light blared out of its’ top, which sent Hop flinching backwards. A flurry of Impidimp scurried away from it, their beady eyes wide.

“Whoa,” The ambience of the room grew brighter, allowing Hop to see the areas which were hidden in shadow. A slightly smaller path of roots led to the left of the way Bede ran off to, which probably wasn’t the most efficient road to take, but it intrigued him. Called to him in a way completely different from anything he’d ever experienced. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped onto the rotting wood. For research, of course.

Every step deeper into the Tangle took his breath away. No wonder Bede liked it here so much. Hop was quite disappointed with how little challengers got to see of it when they passed through into Ballonlea. A little Cutiefly zipped pass his ear, snapping him back into his senses. Looking down, he saw a small stream, with tiny Remoraid swimming in the currents. They must’ve swum all the way from Circhester, or maybe they’re native? He couldn’t tell.

The Cutiefly from before joined a swarm of other ones of various illuminations, probably using Dazzling Gleam to light their way. An Illumise or two also glided along the tiny moss-covered stones of the river bank. The ecosystem was mesmerizing, and Hop was pretty sure you couldn’t find these Pokemon in there, at least from the data that has been collected. He was definitely writing about this to Sonia.

* * *

Having finally reached solid land instead of roots, Hop’s impatience got the better of him, and he sped up his pace. Dashing from mushroom to mushroom, he lit up his way through the thick greenery, when he suddenly stopped. A soft melody was echoing through the crisp air, floating to his ears like a cloud.

“ _Sweet the evening air of May, soft my cheek caressing,”_

Hop’s breath hitched, as he stumbled closer to the source. Up ahead, he saw a little clearing, lit up by a harsh, pink glow. Slowly, it began receding, as if someone were pulling some sort of switch to control it. A foreign feeling whispered to Hop, urging him to come closer, begging him to lose himself in the melody. He relented.

“ _Sweet the unseen lilac spray, with its’ scented blessing,”_

His feet were moving on their own, pulling him closer, and closer to the clearing. His mind was cloudy, and he was tethering on the edge of consciousness. Invisible strings were dragging his hands up to rest on a tree trunk, pushing his head to rest there too, his cheek squished against the rugged bark.

“ _White and ghostly in the gloom, shine the apple trees in bloom,”_

As he got closer, his eyes registered movement. Small smears of color against a pink background, the tiny things jumped around in a synchronized dance. A harp was being played somewhere further back, he couldn’t see it, but he knew for sure it was there. The foreign voice told him. It whispered, incessantly, for him to approach. It was on the forefront of his mind; go up there and join the dance, explore what the clearing has to offer, maybe take a drink or two, he was incredibly tired from his journey. Hop mindlessly listened, moving closer and closer to the source, as if hypnotized.

_“Apple trees in bloom, apple trees in bloom,”_

“Your singing is enchanting,” he found himself saying. The music abruptly stopped, even the harps and the dancers. He finally noticed who he was talking to. A figure, clad in pink and mint. Oh yeah, Bede.

His vision became clearer then. Mind no longer as muddled, he found himself at a loss of words. The figure, Bede, stiffened. A tense silence hung around the clearing, and Hop felt like the center of attention. He probably was, wasn’t he? Great.

“Hop,” Bede sighed in a hysterical tone. “Hop, what is the _one fucking thing_ I told you not to do before we parted?”

Hop stayed silent, afraid to even open his mouth when Bede’s furious gaze leveled on him.

“To not follow me. Are you daft or something? Or do you just disregard all the rules, because you are ‘The Great Hop, who has a legendary for a pet’, so the rules don’t apply to you? Well news flash, you prat, that doesn’t work that way here!” he threw out his hands, stopping his rant for a moment to take a gulp of air, before starting up again.

“If you haven’t realized yet, this is the Tangle, and without explicit invitation from the fae, you cannot barge in here, you could get killed! Without approval, you can’t even ‘stumble’ upon this clearing- wait,” he cut himself off, his eyes clouded with thought. Also, did Hop mention Bede’s eyes yet? They look absolutely ethereal, he hasn’t seen Bede look like this at all, it’s almost like he’s a real fairy-

“Did _you_ bring him here?” he scowled at the tree stump he was sitting on earlier, which was still slightly glowing. “What did I tell you about messing with my personal life and affairs.” “ _No,_ I don’t need any help, I have it all sorted out!” “Oh, shut up, you are not funny!” He stomped his foot down like a four-year-old child throwing a tantrum. It would’ve almost been endearing, if Hop even slightly knew what was going on, and wasn’t left to stand there cluelessly.

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry to interrupt this heated discussion, but I literally have no idea what is even happening. Bede, mind enlightening me as to why you’re currently yelling at a tree stump, and glowing like you just downed a whole bunch of pink glowstick juice?”

Bede’s expression went through all five stages of grief before uttering, “Hop, I’m a fairy,”

Hop burst out laughing, “Ok mate, I get it. The theme of your gym is fairy, so you don’t have to feel embarrassed about practicing with pink special effects and turning yourself into one of them dainty, pink lads,”

Bede sighed, exasperated, “ _No,_ I’m seriously a fairy type human, look, I’ll show you,” he picked up a metal spoon laying on the ground next to him, “We usually have non-metal ones, but this one is for training against weakness- _Ow, bloody hell!_ ”

The spoon pretty much burns him, like holy water would a ghost type. Then it dawned on him. Fairy types have a weakness to steel, which is a metal alloy. Bede said that the spoon was metal, and it hurt him, so that means-

“Bede, _what the ever-loving FUCK-_ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bros, it’s me, back again at the grind. This chapter was a little more cursy (there were more curses), so i hope you don’t mind. Also sorry about the cliffhanger ;)

**Author's Note:**

> All right! Hello y'all it's me again, bop owns my heart. Updates will depend on my real life schedule. I don't own Pokemon sword and shield, or any of the characters, this is all just for funsies. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ;D


End file.
